


Unlocked Potentials

by Samstar1990



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstar1990/pseuds/Samstar1990
Summary: I am currently participating in moving away from my Fanfiction account and apart of that is to rewrite my old fanfiction as part of an experiment to myself over my growth as a writer.
You can find the originals  on Fanfiction.net under the username Samstar1990
Summary:
They strip you of your name as quickly as they strip you rights. Subjects will behave and participate in the tests provided and all because of the ears upon your head and the power in your hand. Antonio is about to learn all of this the hard way and all because he doesn't have an alarm clock.
Characters will be added to the character list as they appear





	1. I dub you Solaris

Antonio’s feet pounded against the concrete of the pavement as he raced through the street, an apron clenched in his fist and a look of panic on his face. He could practically hear the seconds ticking away in his head until 6 am. Thank heavens he lived nearby! The teenager was fresh out of high school, settled in his new home and ready to face the world ahead; if only his sleep pattern would get the memo.

Green eyes flashed in horror as he rounded the corner only to be met with the eyes of another as he realized the error in his speed. He yelled out and attempted to halt himself, but the two collided with force and collapsed on the ground with a loud thud. The teen grasped at his brunette curls and groaned, this was all he needed in his morning. He looked over to his victim sitting a few feet from himself to check if he was ok only to notice several red drops running down the boy’s face. He felt his heart drop.

“Oh!” The Latino spoke pushing himself forward onto his knees and reaching out to the other who recoiled away “I am so sorry, are you ok?”

“I…I am fine…” the duller green of his eyes were masked as the male pulled hit woolen hat down further over his blonde hair. The other was pale and thin and seemed to be dressed in a thin layer of clothing, he clearly wasn’t from around here. Antonio bit his lip wondering if the other was in some kind of trouble, but instead choose to reclaim his hand.

“Are you sure, my work is just around the corner we can get you cleaned up, I wouldn’t want to think I’ve broken your nose or-”

“I said I am fine!” the boy snapped pushing Antonio away and making a break for it. The Spaniard blinked in confusion as something hit him across the face as the other ran, sprawled on the ground staring at where the boy had once been. He could have sworn he saw something that boggled his mind but it couldn’t have been right.

“A tail?”

The chiming of the town clock brought him to his senses, and he realised he was now officially late. Paling a little he scrambled to his feet and bolted to his work.

The next time Antonio adventured outside was a few hours later when he stepped out the back of the building of the café, he dragged a crumpled packet and a lighter from the back pocket of his black jeans and absentmindedly drew out one of the sticks as he surveyed the courtyard behind the place and several other businesses. He always liked it back here; it was private and secluded making for a prefect get away from the bustle of hungry customer. After the first breath and release of smoke he sighed and leant against the brickwork thinking over the occurrence of the strange boy that morning. He still felt a weight of responsibility still believing he had hurt the other badly. There was also the fact he seemed to be running from something and began to hope the other was alright and safe. Well if this wasn’t a wakeup call Antonio needed a better alarm clock he wasn’t sure what was.

He then paused and chuckled to himself at the pun.

“Excuse me”

Antonio jumped and dropped his cigarette, cursing he knelt down and picked it up before addressing the man who had surprised him.

The newcomer was a man in a black suit. The sort of guy you see in one of those films about spies. More a minion than anything. Antonio narrowed his eyes.

“Si?” he responded tapping ash away and taking another drag on the cigarette.

“I am looking for information regarding this boy” He produced a picture of a boy with blonde hair and dull green eyes and he choked a little. The suited man raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry” he laughed raising the cigarette “These really are bad for you, I should stop” He took another look. That was definitely the boy he had barged into that morning, was he really in some kind of trouble after all?

“Doesn’t look like your typical criminal does he?” he tried to joke with the stoic face man, but he remained serious in the situation.

“You are right, he is not typical”

By this point two other men had approached, one holding a canister that seemed to emit a strange scent. It slowly overwhelmed the smell of smoke. Again he blinked confused as everything became a little fuzzy. Was he coming down with something?  
The man seemed to ask him a question but through the weird fog he couldn’t respond. The three men took note of this exchanging a look between them. After a moment things became clearer but seemed to echo. It was some form of weird euphoria.

Now the man had a strange smile on his face.

“Have you seen this boy”

“Si…” The word just rolled out of his mouth. Antonio was surprised at himself and his sudden willingness, it was like being drunk. Maybe someone had slipped something into his water earlier “I ran into him literally, smack” he told them clapping his hand together “And then he went that way somewhere” and pointed. Whatever was happening, he found all his worry towards the other boy completely mellowed out.

“Good…And your name is?”

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and yes both last names are surnames” He smiled like an idiot. Why the hell was he telling this guy his full name. He didn’t care! Antonio was just looking like an idiot.

The strange scent suddenly dissipated from the air and he began to flush embarrassed as he came back to his senses.

“I am so sorry, I must be tired or something” he tried to give excuses but the men seemed to be unfazed. They seemed almost, pleased with the state of the other and all the Spaniard could imagine is they had a good laugh at his expense and were now leaving to inform everyone about the drunk waiter behind the café. He groaned put out the cigarette and went back inside to continue his shift.

On the other side of town the young runaway was huddled behind some bins in a back alley trying his best to keep his breathing down. He knew they wouldn’t give up but that didn’t mean he should either.

“There!”

He felt every hair on his body prick up as he saw one the suited men in horror; he wouldn’t go back, he couldn’t! The blond tried his best to run but after 24 hours of no sleep, or food had taken its toll and it took no time before his arm was grabbed and his frail body was smacked into the ground. He struggled against his attackers but the difference in strength was apparent and soon enough he found his body gave in. Dragged forcefully to his feet as a car pulled up, the teen knew it was over and his escape had failed, his tail drooped between his legs.

The inside of the car was set out with two sets of seats facing each other and the boy was bundled in to sit between two of the men in suits and across from a man with slicked black hair and a thin beard across his jawline. The Head of the facility.  
The boy drooped further into his seat wishing to disappear.

“My, my Summon, you did well to get this far…but it’s time to go home” the man commented as the other hung his head and shivered. He reached across the gap and pulled off the hat on his head to reveal two ears beneath them. The man smirked victorious at the boy as another got in beside them.

“Sir we have news, we found another who reacted to the pheromones”

“Oh?” The Head asked turning to meet the newcomer’s gaze with a strange expression of lust and curiosity. “Who is the lucky one?”

“His name is Antonio…he works on a café across town, lives alone, not very social, would be easy enough to cover up a disappearance” he revealed a picture of the boy   
and Summon physically flinched recognising Antonio from earlier. This caught the Head’s attention a little as he took the phone into his gloved hand. “Apparently he ran   
into the subject today”

The man looked ready to burst as he reached over and traced a smear of dried blood around the frightened teens nose. 

“Then clearly we should go let him know that our little Summon here is alright”

He chuckled to himself as the door was pulled closed and the car pulled away.

Antonio noticed the car pulled up at the side of the road as he left work. It was out of place for such a high line car to be in a more humble side of town but he shrugged and went looking for his phone as he walked along the pavement. A man in a suit stepped out of the alleyway and into Antonio’s path. This was strange but Antonio really just wanted to go home and attempted to go around but the arm that came out showed the other his attention was wanted.

“Can I…help you?” he asked straightening up. The man did not answer him however the teen did not have time to process it as a second man snuck up behind him and pressed a phone to his ear that produced a high pitched sound that drilled into his head and caused him to collapse a little only to be caught by one of the suits.

The sound arched his spine and put him on edge feeling confusion and anger and all other emotions. His body went into a form of mental shock and was unable to cope. When the sound stopped he found himself in the courtyard behind his place of work exhausted and staring up at the group of men who surrounded him. They had dragged him into a place that no one could see him and fight or flight was attempting to activate, he tried to push himself up and collapsed almost immediately.

“Can I fucking help you?” Antonio snapped glaring daggers at the leader of the pack, the man’s thin beard followed the curve of his smirk, a hand rested on the top of a tall cane.

"Hello, you're awake, good…we can begin" The man Antonio had come to despise very quickly, walked over to him.

"Get away from me!" The Spaniard growled, trying to hit the man. The Head smiled and pushed the teen away effortlessly, the weird frequency had clearly taken a toll on the Latino.

Antonio began to breathe deeply; his head was beating so hard he had snapped without thinking. But that seemed to be what he wanted…why?

"Good…get angry…it will make this easier" he laughed before kneeling down to the height of the teenager "Want to know a secret, Antonio?"

He went to open his mouth but instead he growled. Did the guy get his name from the suits from earlier?

"I'll take that as a yes…so here it is" The leader grinned his fangs at the boy "You're going to help humanity evolve"

"What?" Antonio cursed his curiosity

"You know what magic is right?"

"Fairytales…" Antonio looked away, he believed in them mind you, the idea of happy fairies and colourful creature was nice.

"Yes, very good…but did you know that it is real?"

Antonio laughed hard and he felt a surge of sarcasm bubble through him "That would be nice then I could wish for some nicer company who wouldn't drag me into a dark alley for who knows what" He smiled cheerfully as the idea brightened his mood even if only slightly. The Head just smiled and watched him with predator eyes. Antonio felt exposed and he dug a hand to grip the dirt beneath him. The man continued.

"You can use it…or at least you will use it…once we awaken it"

"Can I go now?" Antonio wasn't going to be made a fool of, or at least not after the drunken antics of earlier in the day. 

The leader clicked his fingers and the blond from earlier was dragged from the car staring at the floor before being pushed forward.

“Remember Summon, betray me now and I will make sure you get punishment you deserve for running away”

Summon flinched and stepped forward his ears and tail twitched as he rose a hand up. There was a look of guilt as he made eye contact with the other. Antonio was prepared to defend himself and propped himself up; even if the blonde was in danger right now he had to protect himself. Suddenly his eyes flew wide as his head became filled with images of horror robbing him of his breath and of any form of relief; he was unable to describe how he felt or what he could see as he collapsed screaming and digging his nails into his head trying to rip the images out.

The blond looked sick to his stomach as he continued to use his power. The hand faulted but a cane on his shoulder reminded him of what he was risking and he continued raising the second hand to meet the first. This only came to increase the hallucinations that were inflicted upon the dark skinned male and he cried out more nearly choking on his own saliva. 

The Spaniard was experiencing spasms as a result of his fear, his heart raced and he felt like he was at his limit and it felt like his body was trying to turn inside out. Antonio knew he couldn’t take much more of this and just begged for any form of sweet relief. Then just beyond that feeling came a heat. A white blazing heat that enveloped his body and spread through him. It was a change and yet he welcomed it praying that it was a sign it was going to end soon. The boy’s body began to take on a yellow hue that got brighter and brighter; and then without warning a large blast erupted from him.

Summon yelled out as the heat of the blast heat him and knocked him backward. The leader made no effort to help and look on with the same hungry look as another interest was revealing itself. Once again he had found a subject of interest and he walked forward into the raising heat that surrounded the individual. Several of his staff had already backed away to wait until the energy died down. When it finally did, Antonio was found glowing slightly standing up right and staring ahead with a vacant expression.

“Mental exhaustion” The Head commented with a triumphant smile “Works every time” Shedding his long coat to reveal a waistcoat beneath, he tossed it aside carelessly before reaching out and touching the other’s head where two ears resembling the ones Summon had, had sprung from his head. Behind a tail hung limp. He did not look very human anymore.

Antonio collapsed into the man’s waiting arms and began to drift off. The last thing he heard as darkness overtook him was the man’s voice, coated in dark intensions and a hint of lust speak to him.

“I rename you Solaris”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Accessing Subject file:

Arthur Kirkland- Summon

\- The ability to create hallucinations on an individual or a group of people   
-The ability to conjure up creations into reality for as long as he is able to maintain focus  
-Note: Creations can be as real as the subject wishes this includes creating holes in solid objects.  
-Believed he may have the potential to enter dreams and change a person's beliefs  
\- He can recall the dreams of another to great detail  
\- More tests are to be run  
-Must be guarded whilst asleep as he tends to subconsciously activate his power. Rabbits tend to make the most appearance  
-He must be kept under surveillance especially when around Subject Atomic- the two are constantly working together to escape  
-Seems to show hostility towards Subject Briar- it is advised that if interest develops further that the two are separated and re educated


	2. An image of hell in white

Fingers twitched over the edge of the arm of the chair. Antonio couldn’t recall anything anymore, staring at the screen ahead of him. How long had he been in this chair? How long had they left him without food or water? Each question brought on nothing but a headache and a groan.  
There was a metal fixture on each of his wrist shackling him down and one around his neck keeping him upright. The Spaniard was also aware the whole seat was bolted to the floor as any attempts to knock it over were completely in vain. He attempted once more to swallow and bring moisture to his mouth but only the familiar dryness remained. Beyond him the screen continuous flickered light, no meaning, no reason just flickering light in a dark room. It blanked his mind so the boy couldn’t even recall his own name anymore.

In short the teen was thoroughly broken.

He jumped hearing the door open; a large creaking noise of metal against metal that bore into his aching dehydrated mind. He whined a little and groaned but they were too faint to meet the ears of the newcomer. The next thing the Spaniard knew he was being rough handled from the restraints and hoisted up from his seated position. The deflated tail drooping behind him, and his eyes could only stare at the floor as the strange men dragged the teen across the floor and into an adjoining room.

This new room was filled with bright light and in the centre was a table with a chair on either side. Two armed guard stood, fingers itching on the triggers of their guns as they watched the subject become seating at the table. Antonio squinted and blinked heavily, the light burned unmercifully.

“It’s wonderful to see you again Solaris”

Managing to lift his tired head, the Spaniard looked upon the man seated across from him. The thin beard on the long face with the devil’s smirk made him believe he knew the man, but the teenager’s mind could only produce static.

“So…laris?” The brunette muttered slumped in his seat.

“That is your name”

“Is it?”

“Can you tell me any other name yours could be?”

Again he was met with static and shook his head. The name Solaris seemed to be all the teen had in the moment.

The Head of the facility reached into a bag slumped next to his own seat and slowly placed a plate on the table and then a bottle of water. Solaris’ lips parted unbidden   
as he stared at the clear liquid. The Head smiled eagerly as he unscrewed the lid of the water and poured it into the dish and slid it across the table so he rested before his subject.

“Go on Solaris, you’ve been so good and patient”

Solaris looked up to the man and back down to the plate and licked his lips, he did want it, he wanted it so badly. Before the boy could process what he was doing, he was already lapping at the water, pleasure rushing through him as his cracked lips softened and his dry throat became flooded in the cool embrace of aqua. Soon the plate was void of its contents and water dripped down the Spaniard’s chin, head dipped low and ashamed of his actions, fingers curling around the crockery and gripping tightly. A hand came out and took the plate from beneath him, following it with tired eyes, the plate was dried and the devil with the large smile across from him took out another plastic dish. Eyes went wide seeing the pile of what he could only believe to be food. The scent that enveloped him drove his empty stomach wild.

Groaning a little in pain leaning on the table his tormentor tipped the sloop onto the dry plate and met the pained boy’s eyes. Whilst maintaining the eye contact, the food was lowered down below the level of the table and laid gently on the floor.

“Go on Solaris” The Head’s devilish smile grew more fang like “You deserve it”

Solaris felt the tug of a shattered dignity try to pull him away but he lacked the strength to follow it. He even lacked the strength to stand as he collapsed to the cold tiled floor staring at the plate as he swallowed again. Shaking arms pushed down to support the weak body and pulled him closer. Was this it? He knew that he now had the ears and tail of a common household pet but could he feed like one?

The scent of the meat drew him in like a lover and the taste on his tongue threw the last shred of dignity into the abyss of his mind. The joy of eating overwhelmed him as he stuffed the protein into his mouth like a toddler learning to feed himself.

But this was what the demon wanted. He chuckled to himself and lent on the table staring down at the human who had fallen so far. The Head looked over to one of the soldiers and motioned him over.

“The boy is ready to join the others, fetch someone to clean him up”

The Science Facility was a building hidden beneath dense forest and far from human settlement. Within its borders, laws and rights have no meaning, everything is what the Head of the Facility desired it to be. The main part of the facility was a small garden and storage area for the subjects and around the edge were layers upon layers of testing laboratories in a maze designed to keep the stock in and the riffraff out. 

The Head discovered the next step of evolution by accident and whilst studying the effects of the added ears and tail that the subject gained, discovered they also gained a more, fantastical element that varied from person to person. Since that patient zero, the man became consumed with his quest to locate the lucky possessors of the next step. His desire to be the usher of a new age lay on his mind and his determination was unmatchable.

In the central area’s garden a young girl sat in the centre of the grass staring up and through the grated bars that covered the opening. The girl had pale green   
eyes, a soft smile and short blonde hair that draped at her shoulders. She fiddled with the thin purple ribbon in her hands; unable to tie it in her hair without hurting her own ears. The cat ear’s twitched as another approached.

“Hello Summon” The Germanic girl sung a little as the deflated male approached her. 

“Do you need help with your hair again Flora?” he asked kneeling down by her and holding out his hand to receive the ribbon.

Flora was a little strange. Although she was in a situation where the girl was held captive against her will and tested on, the blond angel was surprisingly happy in her surroundings. Summon was unsure how to take this but he assumed it was because the younger had been under the supervision of the scientists since she had been very small. Slowly the male retracted his hand from the ribbon that was now tied in a small bow and he smiled at his handiwork.

“There you go” He pet her head gently and in a brotherly fashion “Where is every one else?”

She hummed a little happily and placed a hand to the bow inspecting it. “Everyone else?” She repeated thinking “They are away being tested I think”

Flora turned to look the other and looked him dead in the eye “They let me see brother today” 

Summon smiled gently “Oh did they? That was nice of them, I guess that means you were a good girl”

She nodded and got up stretching; the white sun dress she wore flowed gently in the breeze, before the Germanic girl headed for a small corner of the garden where a small growing patch had been left. There the young lady tended to the variety of flowers that grew there silently leaving the Brit to dwell once again in silence.

Since returning from his escape attempt the boy had been ‘rewarded’ with a period of grace from testing, he refused to tell anyone else in the compound why and more or less denied the whole attempt deeming it a failure from start to finish. No one could relate anyway, Summon traced a finger over the lines on his palm and recalled all the times he had had a glimpse of hope and run as fast as he could. After this time the count was now eight time. And what had become of the brunette boy whom he sealed the fate of? After the tanned male passed out in the arms of the Head and was bundled into the car on top of the blond’s lap, they returned to the facility quite quickly and before the Brit could protest the new guy had be bundled away from him and down a corridor and into the darkness.

Part of him wished death on the newcomer so he may never know hell.

Up the boy’s ears jumped as he heard the approach of footsteps from the door. Heart racing Summon began to realise that his prayers landed on deaf ears as the locks on the high security door began to creak open and clang loudly. Summon felt every one of them, and now even Flora had become interested in the noises from the corridor they were forbidden to go down.

“What’s going on?”

“I think” Summon admitted his whole posture slumping “We are about to meet a new friend”

The door opened and the newcomer was dragged in between two soldier and left in the middle of the room, confused and disorientated before they left closing the door swiftly behind them.

Solaris felt a weird anxiety overcome him and his weakened body hearing the clunking of locks slipping into place and the seriousness of the situation seeped into his head. He was trapped somewhere far from the fresh air and freedom, somewhere far from home even though at that moment his memories of home were all static. 

The Spaniard felt too cold here, and didn’t even noticed the other two approach him.

“Are you ok?” Summon asked recognises the male immediately and holding out a hand towards him watching the other’s actions closely. The brunette blinked processing what he was being asked before nodded his head slowly feeling the effects of his fasting still heavy on his shoulders. His legs buckled beneath him and   
Solaris fell forward into the other male’s arm.

“Hey come on now, let’s get you sat down” The blond male spoke softly feeling the punch of guilt in his gut. What had they done to the teen? Slowly they brought him over to the table and sat him down leaning onto the surface.

“Lo siento” He muttered, his eyes drooping a little demanding sleep. “I haven’t really rested for a while”

The other two looked at one another and then back to the newcomer.

“So what’s your name?” Flora asked taking the seat next to him, her tail twitching in excitement at meeting someone new

“They called me Solaris…” The Spaniard admitted smiling weakly at the younger girl next to him. “I don’t…remember anything else” He groaned an put a hand to his   
head “Sorry… Everything is just overloading me”

Summon bit his lip. No one really remembered the torture of first arriving here, but seeing the other brought a chill over his body and an ache to his stomach. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered to himself as the other put his head down and fell into a deep sleep against the cold surface of the table. Flora looked over to Summon then back to the newcomer who was now sleeping peacefully against the table.

“Do you know him?” She asked innocently. The blond male looked up at her and he opened his mouth to answer, but the shame he felt halted his voice. How could he come to terms with the fact he had damned another to their hell of an existence. 

\------------------------------------  
Accessing Subject File:

Alina Zwingli- Flora

-Has the ability to create scents and pheromones that affect the behaviour of the body.

-After testing of the pheromones a gas has been produced that inebriates those with abilities has been discovered and stockpiled in case of resistance.

-Generally well mannered and willing to do as instructed. Very child like in mind however so constant praise is desired to maintain this level of obedience.

-Seems to respond to the reward of seeing 'brother' 

-Note: Further testing once Flora has matured will be useful to deem whether her ability could be considered a contender for bio warfare.


End file.
